narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Asura Ōtsutsuki
There's a difference between "playing it safe" and playing it dumb Ignoring the obvious resemblances to Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, from almost identical pattern, fox ears, fox tails and whiskers, Ashura was using either Tailed Beast Balls or Truth Seeking Balls, both of which are Tailed Beast Skills and require Tailed Beast Chakra. So I must ask, why is there a doubt that he was a jinchuuriki or a pseudo? It's indisputable.--Elveonora (talk) 19:18, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :How about waiting until Naruto shows his new transformation? We'll surely know more about it than now. Less work to do, less chances of false information. Case solved.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:22, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Indra shows off Susanoo, gets listed as Mangekyou Sharingan user. Ashura shows off Tailed Beast Mode look-like and either Tailed Beast Balls or Truth Seeking Balls, doesn't get listed as a jinchuuriki. Wut? We should approach things equally, not by nitpick--Elveonora (talk) 19:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::You want to put Asura as a jinchūriki of Kurama, right? Well, I see nothing wrong with putting him as a pseudo-jinchūriki (though we have no info on which tailed beasts), since as you say TSB/TBB require tailed beast chakra, but to say that it's undoubtedly Kurama is a bit speculative in my eyes.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:30, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Not Kurama, only jinchuuriki.--Elveonora (talk) 19:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::That would mean Asura had a tailed beast sealed into himself. Pseudo would be fine with me, but let's see what the others think.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 19:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Still too early. You guys know my answer: We wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:53, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Just as early as Indra's spiral eyes being his Mangekyou Sharingan. Yet, that one passed.--Elveonora (talk) 20:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :: "The tomoe pattern is different. That is... Mangekyō Sharingan." Tobirama's words. Indra had a Sharingan. Spiral pattern is consistent with that of Tobirama's description of what a Mangekyō is. Then Indra was shown with Susanoo. Sealed its fate. No. It was not too early. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :::How is this any earlier? If someone were to use genjutsu, we would list him as genjutsu user. If someone were to use taijutsu, we would list him as a user of such. When someone uses Tailed Beast Skill, he is a jinchuuriki... except when it's Ashura, cause derp--Elveonora (talk) 11:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) We wait. Plain and simple. Please try to contain your omniscience.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::We don't know that it's a Tailed Beast Skill. We assume it based on previous depictions of a Tailed Beast Skill. But it could easily be something else. When do you (and many others) understand that the manga is in its final phase and there are things we can't simply explain right now? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:23, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Considering all the crazy that's been going on around lately and the fact that Gaara is now listed as Magnet user along with sand being Magnet, I hope no one will oppose if I list Ashura as a jinchuuriki, because unlike vague magnet-sand connections, there's actual evidence for this one. If something vague can pass as a fact, I think actual evidence should be taken into consideration and presented as such, and that is: * Close to identical pattern of said battle avatar to Naruto's TBB, with the only differences being those prayer beads around its neck and ribs * It has tails (figure lol, Tailed Beast), fox ears and whiskers * It uses either Tailed Beasts Balls or Truth Seeking Balls, irrelevant which, considering both are Tailed Beast Skills, thus require TB chakra * Hashirama didn't have this, despite having been Ashura incarnate, yet Naruto does have similar thing, save extra head and arms... the major difference between Hashirama and Naruto is that the latter is a jinchuuriki, thus logical conclusion is that Ashura was one as well for having this * Ashura, Indra and Kurama's chakras are required to revive Hagoromo as of his words, from that is suggested that Ashura had Kurama's chakra, may have been born with it * More evidence I mentioned in the forum thread, too lazy too look it up Compelling enough, isn't it?--Elveonora (talk) 19:20, August 7, 2014 (UTC)